


Gossipy Bitches

by Falsopher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gossipy bitches, just something for fun!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsopher/pseuds/Falsopher
Summary: Remy has perfect blackmail material to share with Logan.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Gossipy Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> a secret santa gift to Snow!! Merry Chrysler!!

“Bitch! You will not believe what I have just fucking seen!”

Logan glanced up and raised a questioning eyebrow at the one who rudely interrupted his reading, catching sight of Remy strutting into the room with an iced coffee in hand. Rolling his eyes, Logan placed the bookmark on his page and shut the book carefully, placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

“What oh so important information do you wish to divulge, Remy?” Logan asked, sarcasm dripping in his tone. Whether Remy heard it or not was unclear to Logan as the man just flopped down onto the open space beside Logan on the couch.

“Okay,” Remy started, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. “So like, I’m just walking around and minding my own business, right?”

“You are known for constantly looking for trouble but I understand the scenario you’re attempting to convey.”

Remy stuck his tongue out but continued with his verbal tyraid. “Anygay, i’m just being my fabulous self and doing nothing. But then I walk into the living room somewhere in the mindscape, but I see the snake bastard curled up on the ground and sleeping in the sun like a fucking cat! Even better, he’s not wearing his hat!” 

Remy reached into his pocket and quickly typed in his password, flipping to the mentioned picture and Logan couldn’t hold in the snort of laughter at the sight. Said Side was curled up with his cape draped over him like a blanket, hat absent and hair fluffed up in all its glory.

“Oh my goodness. For someone who wants to be taken as a serious villain he seems to be quite unintimidating.” Logan observed, Remy chuckling softly and nodding in agreement.

“Look how fucking fluffy his hair is! No wonder he wears that fucking hat all the time!” Remy said, Logan snickering behind his hand.

Remy sat up straighter and pushed his sunglasses up his nose with an index finger. “But then I go upstairs, because with the only responsible person asleep there’s bound to be more chaos. I was right because the twin terrors have fucking destroyed the hallway!”

Remy flipped to another picture and Logan nearly choked at the sight of said disaster. There were cracks, dents and holes in the walls, no doubt from swords and morning stars. Photos had been torn to shreds and lamps had been shattered and knocked over.

“So then,” Remy continued once more and flipped to yet another picture. “I fucking find them in a blanket fort with none other than Virgil just chilling like nothing is fucking wrong! Fucking anxiety chilling with these two bitches in a blanket fort!”

Logan leaned over Remy’s shoulder to get a better look at the picture, which had the two brothers sleeping comfortably side by side with their weapons laid respectively on the ground with Virgil sitting behind their heads and looking somewhat unsure of the situation at hand.

“I have to admit, this is quite the odd situation.” Logan stated, smiling softly at the two most dramatic sides in the mindscape looking so quiet. “Virgil does look as if he needs rescuing, however.” 

Remy snorted and shook his head. “Girl, you have no idea. I helped him get outta there and those two terrors sleep like fucking rocks. They’re just like dogs, you run them around enough they’ll sleep for fucking hours.” 

“I’ll have to commend you for the use of that metaphor as it’s not entirely inaccurate.” Logan said, Remy stuffing his phone back in his pocket and taking a long, obnoxious sip from his iced coffee. “Oh, and please send me those photos. I need them for… research purposes.” 

Remy clicked his tongue and pointed finger guns at Logan. “You got it, girl. I’m always up for blackmail.”

“Oh, it’s not exactly blackmail. It’s just a way of getting favours out of people when you need them.” 

“Bitch, I love the way you think.”


End file.
